Aria Melodia
Aria is the mother of Rika and Raidan, and the former lover of Garett Cain. She is an ex-adventurer of the Bard's Guild of Johto, who retired her dangerous lifestyle after she became a mother. Aria now spends her days as a teacher for young Pokken at the Aether School of Alola. Aria began her adventuring career at a young age. Her father attempted to domesticate her with an arranged marriage, and her mother began teaching her how to play various instruments such as the harp and lute in order to make herself appear more 'worthy' of being a good wife. Aria refused to become a simple 'bride' for some stranger, and instead stole her father's blade and set off to find fortune elsewhere. She did however keep her mother's teachings, and continued to learn from musicians across Kanto during her travels. While she was a well learned minstrel, Aria still had alot to learn in the ways of combat. She was attacked and almost killed by monsters near the Kanto/Kalos border before being saved by a guardsman, who directed Aria to her first instructor in melee combat. When she became strong enough to travel alone, Aria set off for the country of Kalos. Aria traveled to the 'jewel' of Kalos, Lumiose City, and took various jobs to earn coin. One such quest involved using her music skills to perform for the citizens alongside the Dancer Absolight, who was impressed with Aria's musical prowess to the point of having a special lute crafted for her, Heartsong. The instrument was constructed with common materials, along with white magic, and was capable of causing certain effects depending on the melody played. Absol had learned of the design from the Bard's Guild of Johto, and Aria immediately learned where she wished to adventure to. Aria met with misfortune as she traveled once again, this time with the Shadow Pokken Mawile. Her combat prowess was borderline useless to the monster, yet she prevailed in the end with the help of Heartsong's white magics. She was far too injured to continue alone, and she sought refuge in the castle of King Alacath. It was here that she was acquainted with Guard Garett, the man who would father her children. Aria would indulge in several nights of passion with the guardsman, but Garett was unable to travel to Johto with her, and the affair did not last. Aria would leave Nidogore Castle alone. In due time, after working with other adventurers through Kanto, Aria finally made it to Johto. She was able to gain acceptance into the Bard's Guild, and her blood was soon infused with the melodic magics in no time. Aria would have little time to enjoy this successs, however, as it was during this time she realized she was pregnant with Garett's seed. After a few more weeks of study, Aria left the country of Johto in order to reunite with the guardsman she slept with. As she arrived back at Nidogore Castle, Guard Garett was no where to be found. Aria retreated to her brother's home in Laverre Town, where she would give birth to twin boys, whom she named Rika and Raidan. She would continue to try and take jobs to earn more coin to tend to her children, along with the help of her brother Piko's farmland, but the damage to her body prevented her from reaching her peak performance. She entrusted her boys to Piko's care as she left again, this time in dire need of a guiding light to help her learn what to do with herself now. The call of adventure was like fire in her veins, but she had a responsibility to take care of her own children at home, to be as her father had wanted, which filled her with conflicting emotions. As the boys grew up, Aria tried her best to take care of them along with her brother's help. She had the admiration of Rika, who thought the music and feminine styles of his mother was 'cool'. Raidan, however, did not think much of his mother. He came to resent Aria because of her clear desire to go running off somewhere instead of staying to take care of them, and he decided to take up the sword instead of the lute because he wanted a REAL tool to protect people with. His attitude soon had him leaving the town at a young age, leaving his mother alone with his brother Rika. Aria dedicated her life at this point to making sure Rika would grow up right. As Rika became an accomplished young man, skilled with his daggers along with the few small musical magics his mother had taught him, Aria managed to see the day where her son left the town in search of his own path through life. She allowed him to travel, after packing him supplies, and left behind her instrument Heartsong to her brother Piko, telling him to give the instrument to Rika if he ever came back home. Aria herself, now too soft to truly fight again, instead decided to seek knowledge instead of adventure. Her music became a simple hobby as she became a scholar of sorts, reading through history and flipping through tomes, and causing herself enough eyestrain to require glasses. Aria's new career caught the eyes of several scholars and libraries, looking to add her to their repetoire of information. However, she turned them down as she preferred her research to remain 'fun' and as a hobby. She was soon confronted by the young scientist Mint Kimera, who offered Aria a chance to serve as a teacher instead of a student, in her 'school' headed by Aether in the Alola region. Aria was excited to become a teacher, and accepted the job. She currently serves as a professor of sorts to the children of the Aether school, playing her music to the kids when she can.